Naruto Kidnapped! Tong Fo's Plan of Vengeance!
by WriterPON3
Summary: While being escorted by his fellow Rookies back to the Valley of Peace to be evaluated by Master Shifu, Naruto ends up being kidnapped! What does the Crime Lord Tong Fo want with our hero? Companion fic to Kung Fu Naruto. Written with permission from Stallion6 of DeviantArt.


**Kidnapped! Tong Fo's Plan of Vengeance! Part 1**

**A/N: I think I was in prime form writing this out! I surprised myself!**

**And check out the newest Naruto opening by Nico Touches the Walls! It kicks ass! **

**Summary: Companion Fic to Kung Fu Naruto. When Shifu wants to evaluate Naruto's skills, Naruto, Po and Viper hire out the Rookie Nine to escort them back to the Valley of Peace. **

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped!**

**Fic Opening: Naruto Shippuden opening 13 (Music not background)**

The Rookie Nine where in the Hokage's office with their sensei's. Why? Someone had rented them all out as bodyguards. For the same mission.

"But who's the client?" Ino asked. "And why would they want all Rookie teams?"

Naruto smirked and walked over to the Hokage's desk as his parent's walked/slithered in. "They are your clients." Hiruzen smiled at the shock of the moment.

"Your Naruto's mom and dad right?" Sakura asked. Seeing the panda and snake. Kiba looking uneasy about the snake. Smelling a powerful relative in her clan.

"So why all of us? And why Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Simple really." Naruto said. "See the area where we live has lots of bandits roaming about and a couple of crime lords here and there who would love to get a chance to take down dad and mom and possibly kidnap me to get at them." He said. "Baba wants to Evaluate me to make sure I'm learning something ueeful and not wasting my time with this "Ninja Nonsense" as he calls it."The blonde said using quitation finger marks.

"He means Master Shifu. Our teacher." Viper said with a roll of her eyes. "Naruto's called him Baba all his life. As much a grandfather figure to him as my father and Po's father."

"Why would you have enemies?" Sasuke asked. "He's just a panda and she's just a snake."

"Dad's a well known warrior with a history with lots of bad guys. Mom's part of a team at the palace where we live called the Furious Five. They protect the valley where we live and-"

"And I'm also the daughter of a well known grandmaster." Viper explained. "I'm the princess of the Viper clan."

"Sorry Mom. Its been a while since I've seen Grandpa Viper." Naruto said scratching his head.

So that means...Ino began.

That Naruto's...Sasuke continued the train of thought

"ROYALTY?!" Kiba, Ino, and Sasuke all shouted.

"I...guess...I never really gave it much thought." Naruto admitted as he scratched his cheek.

"Sweetie, father accepted you as his grandson on his last visit remember? When you showed him how you where learning Snake Style Kung Fu?" Viper prodded his memory. "I am his heiress. That makes you my heir. When I pass you will lead the Viper Clan."

"Okay." Naruto said simply wanting off the subject of his mother dying. "So anyway, you guys are our escorts! Plus I totally want to you guys to see my home village!"

"I thought this was your home village?" Choji pointed out munching on his bag of chips.

"I may have been born here, but I was raised in the Valley." Naruto said in reply. "You guys are gonna love it!"

Soon they where off. And days turned to weeks. It took quite a journey to get from Konoha to the Valley of Peace. Finally after a week and a half...

"We're almost there! Just a few more hours." Naruto announced.

"Finally!" Kiba said putting his arms up. "This has been the most boring mission ever!"

"Oh I don't know about that Kiba." Shino said as an unsual insect landed on his extended index finger. "I've been fascinated by the insect life here."

"And the flora here is wonderful." Ino added noting all the flowers she had never seen before.

"But where's all the bandits Naruto promised?" Kiba whined.

"I never promised anything." Naruto hmmphed from the back with his mom and dad. "Besides, Fung wouldn't be out this time of day anyway."

"Who?" Kiba asked before they heard the sounds of a bag ruffling and a muffled protest. Suddenly everyone turned around. Naruto was gone!

"All right, whoever just kidnapped my son is asking for a beating!" Po threatened pushing a fist into his palm.

"And a poisoning from me." Viper false promised hoping the crocs where dumb enough to forget she was born without fangs.

One of the crocs giggled.

"Damn it Ghari!" Fung's voice came from behind a large boulder. "What have I told you about the giggling? Bandits don't giggle!"

"Sorry." Came a softer male voice.

"And stop apologizing! Geeze! See what I have to deal with?" The voice asked the ninja and bipedal animals.

"Uh, who are you?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Suddenly, crocodiles appeared. The largest holding a sac that struggled.

"Lemme go Fung!" Naruto ordered the croc. "Now! And I won't beat you to the ground!"

"Sorry twerp. I got my orders."

"Whose orders?" Kakashi demanded. Chakra suppression seals. Kakashi noted. Seeing the talismans surrounding the bag. Whoever ordered the kidnapping knew they where dealing with ninja. Getting out a couple of kunai and getting into a stance. Asuma brought out his trench knives while the genin got into various stances.

"I can't tell you. Tong Fo'll do terrible things to me." Fung said with his long, toothy muzzle upturned snobbishly. "And he'll stare at me with those eyes." He brought his muzzle down and narrowed his eyes.

"The eyes are spooky." One of the dumber crocs said Moving his eyes weirdly.

"Are they serious?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Better safe than sorry." Shikamaru said getting into his Shadow Possession stance. Thinking two steps ahead as usual. If they have suppression seals, then they probably have other ninja tools as well. He thought. Better prepare for anything. What a drag. And everything was going so smoothely.

"Tong Fo!" Po said in realization.

"Who is this Tong Fo?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"He's one of those crime lords Naruto mentioned." Viper said. "Really bad news and very strong."

"Okay, at least he's not another Gato." Sasuke said getting into position to start his signature FireBall Jutsu.

"Don't think so! Now boys!"

Several crocs brought out kunai with explosive tags attatched.

"Earth Style: Great Mud Wall!" Fung shouted tossing the sac containing Naruto to one of his lackeys moving his fingers and slamming them down on the ground. After the crocs threw their kunai which created a big explosion. When the dust cleared the group was faced with a Chakra made Earth wall about two miles wide and ten feet high. .

"Okay that's new." Po said in a stunned tone.

"Asuma, Kurenai. A lift please." Kakashi said pulling up his headband and revealing his Sharingan Eye.

Kurenai and Asuma heved Kakashi up and the Jounin jumped over the wall.

"Kurenai." Asuma said putting his hands on the ground. Kurenai stepped onto them and Asuma heaved her up. She too leaped over. "You all head for the valley as fast as you can. Shikamaru your acting leader. Follow Shikamaru's orders to the letter. If we can't rescue Naruto we'll be at the Jade Palace by nightfall. Understand?"

"Right." The Genin all nodded. Though Sasuke glared at Shikamaru lightly.

"Alright everyone, Hawkshead Formation. I want to get to the Valley in no less than two hours." Shikamaru ordered plainly. "Sasuke, directly to my front right. Sakura, my left. Ino, Sasuke's fronnt left. Shino. Sasuke's left. Kiba, Ino's right. Choji I want you in front. Hinata, in front of Mr. Po in the middle. Can you carry Ms. Viper?" He asked Po who nodded. "Then let's move out!" .

**At the Valley an hour and a half later...**

"Something's coming Master." Tigress said getting ready for anything. Mantis, Monkey and Crane also got ready. 8 humans where coming at them fast. "In a uniformed formation at that." Then they recognized Po running toward them.

"Panda. What happened?" Shifu demanded. Sensing some distress among the group.

"There's a situation."

"Where's Naruto?" Crane asked.

"Naruto's been kidnapped!" Kiba blurted out. "By some creep named Tong Fo."

Kiba damn your bluntness. Shikamaru thought in anger. This may well be Naruto's family!

"We need to regroup." Sasuke suggested. "And strategize in case our sensei's return empty handed. They went after the crocs themselves."

"And you?" Tigress growled at the brat.

"We had our orders." Sakura said simply. "Reach the Valley of Peace as fast as you can." She recited. "If we cannot rescue Naruto we will be at the Jade Palace by nightfall."

Shifu sighed. "Fine. Welcome home Dragon Warrior. Master Viper." He said calmly. "I will show you to the Palace." He said to the Genin.

The Rookie Genin all looked at each other weirdly and thought the same thing. Dragon Warrior? Naruto obviously hadn't told them everything about his panda father.

**Meanwhile...**

They'd followed the crocs for miles. The leader, Fung, had obviously had some formal ninja training and he in turn taught his group how to run swiftly. They finally reached their destination. The three Konoha Jounin crouched behind a large boulder. They where in a nearby mountain range Kakashi called Camelback Mountain.

There where guards. Two crocs with spears. And shields. After crossing their spears Fung spoke up.

"Knock it off you two, we're here with the package." He hefted up the now non squirming sac.

I just hope Naruto's all right. Kakashi said in his mind. Noting that the package wasn't moving. If something happened to him I'd never forgive myself. He got back down behind the boulder with Asuma and Kurenai.

"Any guards?" Asuma asked.

"2." Kakashi said calmly. "But their not very well trained guards. A simple transformation Jutsu should be enough to sneak in. Meanwhile you two." He pointed to the roof. "Can listen in from there. I'll try to get information from the inside. And if I can, rescue Naruto." He put his fingers into position. "Transform." And he was cloaked in an illusion of being one of the smaller lackey crocs.

"Sorry." KakashiCroc said as he ran up to the guards. "I fell behind. Ran into the Dragon Warrior. Only just got away."

The silent guards looked weirdly at each other and then uncrossed their spears.

"Thanks." KakashiCroc ran quickly inside, while Kurenai and Asuma made their way to the roof of the cave. Where a small opening was seen.

"How did he know?" Kurenai asked.

"Well he has been in the area before. Remember he was gone for a long time tracking Naruto." Asuma reminded the Genjutsu Mistress. The two gathered around the hole so as to not be seen but be able to listen...

"You have..the package?" A cold, non emotional voice asked.

"Yeah boss. The brat's right here." They heard Fung's voice say. They heard a ruffling sound and a thump. The two winced.

"So this is the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash..." The voice said.

"Come on Tong Fo will ya pay me already? Its getting late and I wanna get out of here before the Dragon Warrior shows up." They heard Fung demand impatiently.

"Paitence. You'll get what's coming to you in due time. I hired you until the Iwa Nin take possession of the boy. I want no slip ups" The creepy voice said.

Mercenaries? Asuma and Kurenai both thought at the same time. Naruto said they where Bandits. Then they cringed. Iwa. They where still sore about the Flying Thunder God incident. Damn it it was WAR! People die in WAR! Those damned Iwa nin never got over that loss!

**Inside...**

KakashiCroc snuck behind a boulder.

"You have the package?" A cold, non emotional voice asked.

"Yeah boss, the brat's right here." KakashiCroc watched Fung pull the bag around and uncerimoniously dump Naruto out onto the floor with a sickening thud. He was asleep.

"So this is the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash." A small creature Kakshi didn't know said as he appeared from the darkness. What Kakashi didn't see, was that night was falling fast. And that the moonlight was casting a shadow on his body. One of the lackey crocs bumped the other and pointed in the shadows direction. They grinned twin toothy grins and tippy toed over to it slowly...

"Come on Tong Fo will ya pay me already? Its getting late and I wanna get out of here before the Dragon Warrior shows up." The crocodile leader demanded impaitently.

"Paitence. You'll get what's coming to you Fung. I hired you until the Iwa Nin take possession of the boy. I want no slip ups."

Just as I thought. It is Iwa. Damn them! KakashiCroc thought.

"Boo." Said a dumb voice from behind KakashiCroc.

Kakashi released the transformation and kicked the Croc back. He brought out two kunai and held them in a defensive positiion.

"A spy!" Tong Fo said loudly. "Fung. I want him dead!"

"You heard the boss boys." Fung said snapping his fingers. His lackeys surrounded Kakashi with various weaponry. Including a wicked looking axe held by the giggle prone Ghari.

"Don't come...any closer." Kakashi threatened as he pulled out a seal. An Explosive Tag. "You know what this is? I'm sure you do since you've all had some formal training. Its an Explosive Seal. If I choose to detonate it, this whole place will be blown sky high."

"Yeah right, the only way that would happen is if you...placed...multiple..." Fung realized his plan.

Indeed, on his way in, Kakashi had placed several dud ET's all over the place. Not that they knew that.

"That's right. Now, hand my student over slowly." Kakashi ordered.

Tong Fo studied the silver haired human carefully. Obviously he was a seasoned ninja in the prime of his Jounin career. Knew the ins and outs of Ninja life. Including looking underneath the underneath. "Let him detonate." Tong Fo ordered with a smirk.

"Huh?" Fung asked in confusion.

"I said let him detonate and let's get out of here!" Tong Fo ordered. He grabbed Naruto's form with surprising strength for an animal person his size and started upwards toward the emergency escape route. "And grab the bag while your at it!" He added as an after thought for transporting the package. Jumping further up as he did so.

"Come on!" Fung ordered grabbing the bag. The Crocs left out the entrance.

Kakashi jumped boulder to boulder after the small animal fighter.

"Follow me." Tong Fo threatened holding out Naruto at a distance. They where up at least fifteen feet. "And I drop him." He held Naruto by the hand. Letting go of his thumb threateningly.

Kakashi stared at Tong Fo trying to call his bluff. The Lorin obvoiously calling Kakashi's own.

Tong Fo stared back with a fierce glare letting go of another finger.

Kakashi sighed and dropped his stare.

Smirking, Tong Fo repostiioned Naruto so he could carry him better under his arm, and jumped the remaining boulders to the emergency exit.

"Dammit." Kakashi said as he jumped down to the floor of the cave. Asuma and Kurenai joined him.

"What happened?" Asuma said. "We ran into the forest as soon as we heard the Tag threat."

"He threatened Naruto's life. I had to let him go." Kakashi said with another. "Come on. We need to regroup."

The three Jounin's nodded and ran in formation toward the Valley...

**To Be Continued...**

**Fic Ending: Soul Eater Ending 1 (Music Not Background)**

**Please Leave A Review! I think I did a really good job on this one! **

**WriterPON3**


End file.
